The son of neptune
by heromartymcfly
Summary: This is my version of the son of neptune.
1. Do I know you?

**1**

_**Percy**_

Where am I? Who am I? I sat up from where I was sleeping and I looked around. I saw that I was in a small room that looked dull because it only had one dresser and a bunk bed. I am on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed. My thinking was broken when a kid on the top bunk called down to me; at least I think he was talking to me. When I didn't answer he put his brown hair head over the side of the bunk and said, "P.J is everything all right?"

I thought aloud, "Is P.J my name?" The boy laughed, but when I didn't laugh back he realized I was deadly serious.

Then he told me, "You must have amnesia. I gave the nickname P.J a LONG time ago since it's your initials." He must have thought that I was just confused on the nickname. He broke the awkward silence by saying, "Do you remember anything?" I shook my head while I said no. The boy sighed.

Then he retorted, "Your name is Percy Jackson, but you like people to call you Percy. We are at a Boarding school for the gifted. I'm Billy and I have been your best friend since August." When he said best friend the name Grover popped into my head. I wonder who this Grover person is.

I heard a knock on the door and a male voice, "Get ready we need to be at the airport in thirty minutes." I looked at Billy.

Billy informed, "Don't worry we won't be riding an airplane after you punched big teacher man. He learned he will never get you on a airplane." Billy laughed as if he was remembering what happened. I also laughed because at the moment I don't want to get on anyways bad side. Even though I don't see what's so funny about me punching a teacher. After, I started laughing I wish I didn't.

Billy then told me, "I knew you were only joking around with that whole amnesia thing." Billy hoped down onto the floor with a big thump and the first word that popped into my head was OW.

Apparently, Billy does this often though because he opened a drawer and grabbed out some clothes then when out the door. When I got of bed slowly I realized I was wearing an orange shirt with jeans. I remember there being words in the orange shirt. Then again I do have amnesia. I didn't know where I put my clothes. I was looking around for some shoes and socks when Billy came back into the room carrying his red pajamas is his left hand. He was dressed in blue jeans with a red shirt that said... I tried reading it but it looked like it was in some weird language. Billy realized I was staring at his shirt. He told me, "You could have just asked what it says because I know you have Dyslexia." Billy smiled as if he just told my deepest darkest secret.

He continued, "It says '_In war it's all fun and games especially when some one get's hurt.'" _Billy smile grew bigger as if the idea of someone getting hurt amused him.

A man about 7" 2' I don't want to be rude but his face was so ugly that I couldn't even begin to describe. He was wearing a shirt that was the color of puke green with blue jeans that looked like they were torn up by a cat. The man yelled, "YOU TWO ARE TAKING FOREVER! WHAT ARE YOU TWO EVEN DOING? PAINTING YOUR NAILS?" I recognized the voice as the guy who knocked on the door early. Now I know why Billy was so excited when he was remembering when I punched this teacher.

Billy replied to the man, "Jeeze Mr. Rudy pants." This just got an angry stare from Mr. Rudy pants. At least I think he was giving Billy an angry stare because I am still trying to avoid Mr. Rudy pants face.

Mr. Rudy face ignored Billy and turned to me and gave me a confused look as if he never seen me in my life. He than asked me, "Who in the name of Jupiter are you?" I guess I don't belong here after all.

Billy laughed, "Great don't tell me Mr. Lawson that you aren't playing along with P.J's joke?"

Mr. Lawson or what ever his real name lost all his anger and said, "Be ready in two minutes." 'Mr. Lawson' left.

Billy turned to me and asked, "I wonder what that could be about?" Billy then laughed, "Come on you have to get on your shoes before we could go any where." I looked around again trying to see where my shoes could be. Billy sighed then he walked over to the dresser. He bent over to pick up a pair of shoes that had socks in them. He threw the socks to me then my shoes. By his throw I can tell that he's stronger then he looks. A lot stronger. He is not someone I wanted to fight with.

I quickly got on my shoes and socks. When I was done we went out into a long narrow hallway.

Billy said sarcastically, "Just follow me after all you do have amnesia." There were so many doorways and passages that I would have gotten lost. When we finally got outside I had to blink a couple of times because it was a lot brighter outside than inside. Outside there was a shiny yellow bus next to a forest with a bunch of kids and Mr. Lawson standing in front. They were all staring at the sky as it was getting darking due to the clouds that just rolled in.

Next thing I knew Mr. Lawson was growing taller and uglier if that was even that was possibly. I put my hand into my pocket and I felt a pen, but before I could pull it out four kids came running out of a forest. They were all wearing battle armor and screaming a different language.


	2. Our new friends

**Author's note: **I edited the first chapter. ^.^ Enjoy and review.

**2**

_**Percy**_

I surely thought the other kids at the boarding school for the gifted whould start screaming their heads off like the kids that ran out of the forest. Instead the gifted children shrugged it off and hopped on the bus. I looked at Billy standing next to me to see if he was also going to shrug it off. Luckly, he looked surprised, confussed, and scared. At least this isn't a usual occurence at the school.

The kids in battle armor weren't charging at the monster that Mr. Lawson turned into, but towards something that was blocked by the bus. What could be worse then Mr. Lawson with one eye?

When Mr. Lawson turned his attention to Billy and I, I knew we were dead. However I didn't bring out the pen in my pocket even though it probably wouldn't be any help. Mr. Lawson growled at me, "Perseus Jackson, I will deal with you later as will as your demigod friend." Mr. Lawson next did the weirdest thing. He ran into the forest as quick as possible.

Once he was gone Billy finally got the courage to speak, "Was that a cyclops? You know like in Roman mythology that we learned in school." I looked at Billy again. Seeing Mr. Lawson didn't surprise or scare me. Seeing him felt like a normal thing. Maybe I really did go to the school.

Billy continued, "Why aren't you freaking out? I knew Mr. Lawson was ugly, but not cyclops ugly. Are you like the other kids? Because the other kids-"

"These two are demigods?!" exclaimed a red hair girl around the age of sixteen with an arrow locked into position on her bow who had just came around the bus. The other kids raced around the bus to get a good look at us. The other battled ready teens incredulousy looked at Billy and me.

One laughed, "They aren't demigods, Liz. They are to old to be demigods." The other's began laughing as will except for the girl called Liz.

Liz asked, "They are demigods because I heared the cyclops shout, 'I will deal with you later as will as your demigod friend.' That means one of them has to be a demigod. Or do you still disagree Thomas?" Liz crossed her arms over her chest. Everyone looked at Thomas who orginally questioned Liz's judgement.

Thomas told a blonde haired, seventeen year old guy, "Dylan, shouldn't Liz informed us about the cyclop for it couldn't get away? Or do we not hunt monster? That's why I think it was stupid on Liz's part to not inform us." Dylan ignored Thomas and walked to Billy and me.

Dylan informed us, "My name is Dylan. The fiery red head is Elizabeth, but people call her Liz. The annoying one is Thomas. The quiet one is James." Liz and Thomas began shotuing at the same time. Dylan rolled his eyes as if they always argued. Finally Dylan continued talking, "Thomas did have one excellent point though. How are you two still alive if your demigods?"

Billy talked first, "We aren't demigods right P.J?" At first I didn't answer Billy considering I forgot my nickname was P.J. I remembered my nickname when everyone was staring at me.

Finally I responded, "Umm.." That probably wasn't the greatest answer to someone holding a sword in your direction. Everyone rolled their eyes.

Liz informed Dylan, "They are probably a child of a minor god, but it's still weird that they weren't brought to the wolf house. We shoud take them to camp to let Lupa question them." The three other kids agreed. Billy gave me a worried look. I was a bit worried, too. Every nerve in my body wanted me to bring out the 'weapon' in my pocket to stop me from going. I don't think a pen would stand up against them, co I let myself be taken to camp.


End file.
